Fully Alive
by clandestine composer
Summary: There's a new guy at school who is taunting Neeko to no end. what will she do? M for swearing and some later situations...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…

_"__I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick"_

Flyleaf drummed through my ears to block out the reality of the road next to me. The cars going past me at immense speed threatened, 'If you move one foot off the sidewalk, I will take you out!' I wouldn't ever admit it to anyone but roads and highways frighten me. It's just the feeling they give me. They are intimidating. I know it's just bitumen but when I was younger I witnessed an accident just as we were turning off the highway. Rob was angry with mum and he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him, and well…. mum was trying not to cry. I was looking out the side window and there it was, a driver was going too fast had slammed right into the car in front of him, I tried to say something but couldn't seem to form words. What I saw after the car had just impacted was what could be called horrendous; the front window got covered in blood and the window looked like a spider web. When I look back on that day, all I can say is I have a fear of roads. I know! LAME!

As I reach the lights I stop, press the button and quickly check my reflection in nearest shop window.

"That's a little vain don't you think?" said a male voice behind me.

I turned around to find a man wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of tight black jeans. The stranger was on a Ducati motorcycle, staring at me through his open helmet visor. I took three steps closer to the stranger, now I was only two steps away from the road and getting a little anxious.

"Excuse me! Who are you to judge what I can do!" I retorted defensively, now upset that a stranger had called me vain. I cringed as I admitted to myself the irrational attraction I suddenly felt for this stranger with beautiful hazelnut brown eyes.

"Just making a remark," the stranger replied, he looked up once then looked at me again before he took off at the green light.

"Rude much?" I muttered under my breath.

_Who was he to tell me how to act? Males! Most of them are rude. The rest are just perverts!_ The main light went red and the little green man sounded. I hurried across and once I had gotten to the other side I set off hurriedly for school. It's just under a mile away. I rushed down the sidewalk, turned left and spotted the school. _**YES!**_ Weird reaction to school I knew, but this is the place I go so that I can escape from my parents and Michael's here. What more could a girl want?  
I entered the school via the parking lot and spotted a black Ducati.

_Tool! Who parks their motorcycle in a parking bay? Oh shit! _Two and two had just connected. _It can't be that arrogant bastard, can it?_ I rushed in; trying to find Michael, just as I walked through the archway my wrist was pulled to the corner and the rest of me inevitably followed.

"Morning! How goes it in the land of Neeko?" I was relieved to hear Michael's voice and quickly turned my face up a bit to see ocean blue eyes. The most gorgeous blue I have ever seen. Michael is actually very handsome, but that will never happen between us. Michael is six foot one, has a gymnast's body but a surfer's hairstyle: its golden brown and smells of salt. I have always loved his eyes.

Under his eye there was a dark bruise, it didn't belong there on his face. I lifted my right hand and touched it gently. Michael grinned and I knew that he thought it made him look tough. My anger forgotten, I turned to walk away.

"Just fine and dandy," I said, letting the sarcasm drip while fighting a smile. I tried to walk forward but Michael was still in possession of my wrist.

"Michael, what is it?" I ask, frustrated because the shoulder bag I had was heavy and I needed to offload most of the stuff into my locker.

"There is a new guy starting today. I had a look at him and well I don't want to share, you were my friend first," Michael sounded a little possessive and I can't blame him. We have always been tight; Michael had been there for me ever since we were in year five, he chased the bullies away and helped me when I had scraped my knees, he was the best friend anyone would be lucky to have, and I was that lucky one.

"Don't worry about that, the bastard called me vain," I replied.

"That's it I'm gonna go and find him now!"

"No Michael, you will not-"

"No, no I'm not going to beat him up. I want to shake the dude's hand! He already has an enemy, and you are vain," Michael said sticking out his tongue directed it at me and with a huge grin he moved me aside and walked off.

I stood there stunned for a moment, but I shook it off quickly, I took my earphones out of my ears and put my I-pod in my bag. I made a right at the nearest corridor and headed to the toilets. I was ready to walk in when Anna – Queen Bitch – walked out giving me a fake smile. I didn't even bother to smile back. I looked in the mirror and stared.

The girl staring back at me had brunette coloured hair and green eyes. She also had a lean five foot nine figure.

I looked at my hair, or at least the brown mess where it's supposed to be and quickly decided that I just wasn't worth the effort. Without looking at my make-up free face I decided that today was just another one of those head-down-eyes-on-the-floor-days. This morning I had simply left without really trying to fix anything. Now when I looked closely I could see the crinkles my uniform consisted of. The uniform I wore consisted of a black, pleated skirt, a white matronly shirt and a black tie. On cold days a blazer kept the frost out. The boys wore the same except they got the good fortune of wearing long black trousers in place of the skirt.

As I walked out of the bathroom I heard Michael's voice.

"…And here are the bathrooms. Aaah just on time Neeko,"

"Nope, not doing the whole intro thing," is all I said with my head down and I just kept walking.

I heard footsteps behind me and I tried to walk faster. _Please black hole just swallow me now._ The image of my disaster-called-hair came back to my eyes and I cringed even deeper. I just made it to my locker, all the while hearing footsteps following me. _They are probably getting a good view of my bum; this skirt is short enough._ I smiled at my petty breaking of the school rules. Rules said skirts no shorter than 30cm in length. I say 25cm should make 'em cranky and at the thought I put a smile on my face.

I spun my locker dial, _27,37,18. _I grabbed all the books in my bag except Media and Physics, and stuffed them in my locker. _That is so much lighter._

Without turning around, my head half in my locker, I said "You know what you are doing now is considered stalking?"

"No judge will call this stalking," I hear the new student reply. _Oh my God! His voice is so… marvelous. No snap out of it! He called you vain!_

I shut my locker and turned around, coming to a halt; all my exits now blocked by the two well-built males gazing over me.

"Intros now… Kay?" Michael finally said.

"Kay, intro then," I replied thinking that if I cooperated with them it will go faster.

"Kay, Neeko Johnson meet Jake Mathews… Jake Mathews meet Neeko Johnson," Michael said and finished with a quirky little smile of his.

"Hi, so sorry for calling you vain this morning. I have a habit of saying what comes to mind. Should've kept the thought in my head. We have that over and done with? Good." Jake said, holding out his hand. I made eye contact and realized pretty quickly that that was a BAD idea. _They are beautiful. I'm stuck. God. How the hell is this happening?! I'm pretty sure he just insulted me again and I can feel myself melting!_

I barged my way through both Jake and Michael. _No, no, no. This guy is arrogant and I can tell he is going to be annoying._

I half ran all the way to my media class, soon in a state of mind where I was just floating. That is what media did to me, it makes me think of the possibilities of anything, everything happening just because you say so. I love media; it is my absolute favourite class.

Mr. Robinson walked past and I snapped out of my trance. He unlocked the door and I walked in, a smile threatening to break my usually apathetic exterior. My seat was at the back of the classroom. The class had four rows with four people to a row. The back tables houses only three people because the loner named Kevin left last week. _Who comes to a brand new school and leaves two weeks later?_ I sat in my seat and waited for the other fourteen students to enter. And BOOM. Just like that my positive frame of mind was shattered.

_Oh No!_ I peered up just to see Jake talking to Mr. Robinson, showing him a note. _Great! Just G-R-E-A-T! There is only one other seat open in the room and it was the one next to me!_

Unwillingly I studied the object of my irritation and - though I was loath to admit it- admiration, more closely. He had changed out of the tight fitting black jeans and black leather jacket into the unflattering school uniform. The uniform prevented the eye from making out a person's real figure but from what I could tell he was athletic. The uniform looked similar on Michael and Michael was very fit. His features gave his face an eastern European look that was almost majestic in its beauty but his hair countered the look. He wore the same tousled just-came-from-the-beach hair similar to most of the surfing crowd and many imitators wore these days. I recognized with certain distaste that it resembled Michael's very well. Only difference was that I didn't know what it smelt of and Michael's is a golden brown hue, instead it was dark brown with what looked to be like platinum highlights. _Damn surfies, _I grumbled to myself as I looked to the side, suddenly aware I was staring. I noticed I wasn't the only one ogling him.

Mr. Robinson was now nodding asking Jake an unintelligible question. He nodded at Mr. Robinson's question. The teacher then looked over to where I was sitting and gestured for Jake to move there. Jake's lips moved very stealthily so that I couldn't read his lips. Mr. Robinson gave a loud heckling laugh, but calmed down right away. Jake shot me a pointed look as if to confirm he was talking about me. I lowered my eyes to my lap, where my bag still resting. I grabbed my media workbook out, a pen and a highlighter – for later.

I heard the seat on my right being pulled out and someone settled them self onto it.

"Hey stranger, how's it going?" I heard my favorite lacrosse buddy Hayden's cool voice in my ear.

I turned to him and instantly knowing that this lesson was going to be a breeze.

"Hayden do you think I'm vain?" I asked Hayden, spotting Jake approach the desk next to me, I knew he heard the question because he raised his head a little waiting for the response.

"Oh hell yes!" Hayden replied instantly, not even thinking about the answer. "Although today your appearance leaves something to be desired. Maybe you're changing. Did you look in a mirror before you left the house?"

"What?" I asked, now severely pissed as Jake choked out a laugh, trying, but failing, to contain himself.

"Well every morning you look into at least five different reflective objects to check that your hair is alright, even though your hair looks great. Well, most of the time" Hayden replied, clearly amused at my outrage.

"But… no… he doesn't get to win," I replied now pointing at Jake.

"What does you're being vain have to do with the new guy?" Hayden asked, his eyes crinkling in confusion.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I said, now deflated.

"I have known you for a really long time and that is just the way you are. It makes you, you," Hayden replied with a sincere tone to his voice. "Honestly, its not like it's an issue. I still don't get what he has to do with it." He mused, flicking a glance at Jake, now seated on my right.

"I called her vain at the traffic lights this morning. Hey my name is Jake and I heard you are Hayden. How do you do?" Jake butted in, extending his hand.

"Oi arsehole, this is a private con-" my words were cut off by Hayden's left hand around the back of my head, on my mouth and drawing me closer to him.

"Shut up, the old bat will put you on detention for swearing, you know that," Hayden whispered in my ear. He extended his other hand to Jake. "Good Morning. Nice to know ya. Excuse her. She just hasn't looked at herself for a few minutes."

"Can't breath," I rasped against his hand. He let go of my face but then moved his hand down to my waist.

"Don't, the old bat will put you on detention, you know that," I mimicked. Hayden let go of me and leaned back in his chair just as Mr. Robinson called the class to order.

"Today you will be choosing groups and brainstorming ideas. Also, there is a new student with us today. His name is Jake Mathews, please make him feel welcome," Mr. Robinson concluded.

"Alright, Jake can be with us," Hayden said automatically.

"Don't we get to vote?" I asked, knowing I was fighting the inevitable.

"Nope! You will say no, I say yes and Jason will say yes, so no there is no point in a vote. Welcome to the group my friend," said Hayden looking past me to Jake.

"Tool," I mutter. Hayden shot me a glance then turned away and smiled.

"The task will be to select a book that has not yet been made into a movie and shoot a movie summery for the chosen book, the maximum will be five minutes" Mr. Robinson said, now walking around with a notebook and a pen noting down groups.

When he got to our table he wrote our names down and then turned to me and said, "I'm glad to see you are continuing media this year, last year you were so good but you had trouble deciding if you should do it, isn't that right?"

"Yes sir, it was difficult to decide but I finally said 'stuff this' and choose this so now I'm happy," I replied with a smile on my face. Mr. Robinson returned the smile and went back to his desk.

"Okay so what book are we going to chose?" Jason asked nearly making me fall off my chair in fright.

"Jeez, don't do that again! Nearly scared the shit out of me," I said, my annoyance being replaced with a grin.

"Crap! We wouldn't want that would we? We like you full of shit so that you can tell us what we are doing wrong," Hayden butted in, laughing.

"Oh screw off!" I took my pen off my desk and opened my book to a blank page. I wrote down _BOOKS_ and circled it.

"Anyone have any ideas? And don't think there has to be a female in the book, because I'm a great director, and I have done my fair share of male stints," I said, all while looking at Jake suspecting that because I'm the only female in the group, I automatically had to act. Well that is where he was mistaken.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jake demanded.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I will sit back and just play along with the lines I get," I said now moving closer to him, challenging him.

"Yes, don't worry. We know that you are an absolute pain in the arse to please so can you stop challenging him and lets get back to work." Jason interrupted.

"What books then?" I asked readying my pen to write down any suggestions.

"What about… Matthew Riley's new one _'Seven Ancient Wonders'_?" suggested Jason.

"Okay, lets put that on the list when you can give me the pyramids of Giza, France, an Arab, a Canadian, a little girl, a male and female Irish person… shall I go on?" I said, smiling sarcastically at him.

"No, I get the point, what about a romance?"

"If we choose the book well enough then we can pull it off really well, right?" Jake interjected.

"Maybe…" I replied, searching my mind.

"I don't know about the rest of these guys but I don't read a lot of romance," Jake said, making me emerge from my reverie.

"Right, okay I have an idea,"

"Okay, go on then," Jake urged me.

"The book is called, _'Before I Die'_,"

"Sounds real great, death, yay," remarked Hayden

I shot him a frosty look and continued, "It's about this sixteen year old girl, Tessa, and she is diagnosed with cancer," I pause and look around, all the attention is on me, so I continued. "Well basically she is dying and decides to start a list of things to do before she dies. The first item on the list is to have sex," I said that and immediately regretted it. I met Jake's eyes for one embarrassing second that felt like ages. _What is it I feel when I look in his eyes?_

"Well? Then what happens?" Hayden asks.

"Forget it. It will be uncomfortable to film, so lets scrap the idea."

"No, the book sounds good," replied Jason.

"Okay well, she gets a crap shag and is kind of disappointed. The next day her neighbor, Alex, is burning leaves and plant matter and she just gets the idea to burn some of her stuff. Next thing on her list is that in one day she has to say yes to everything. There is also magic mushrooms, a crime spree, driving, getting her parents back together, becoming famous, finding love and some other things," I finished, waiting for a response.

"Who is going to be the one night stand? And who is going to be Alex?" asked Jason.

"Well I'm going to take a wild stab and guess that no-one besides me can ride a motorbike?" Jake said.

"What? How do you know there is a motorbike in the book?" I demanded.

"Well my sister can't shut up about the book, and no-one besides me will listen to her, I got the plot from her, but you summed it up faster than her."

"Aagh, you…you …" it was all I could manage not to scream in a ramble. I couldn't work out why this bothered me so much.

"So you guys can't ride a bike?" He continued.

"No, I don't want to do this book anymore," I protested

"No choice, we've decided, it will be fun," he said, unrelenting

"Yeah me making out with almost all of you will be great fun," I replied bluntly.

"Well if Jason is the one night stand then you will have made out with all of us, remember?" Hayden replied, his eyes glazing over, probably thinking back to the old days. Jake was wearing a puzzled look, "Me and Neeko used to go out and lets just say that it didn't end well," Hayden says lifting his hand to his cheek and rubbed it like there was an old injury.

"Why didn't it end well?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well I was at a party and I didn't know she was going to be there, right? And well somehow I ended up kissing Anna, the beautiful blond of our fine school, and when I came up for air Neeko was there and well my eye didn't recover for a while. I never knew she could pack that much of a punch."

"Broke two knuckles too. Oh yeah, that's why I always give her the evils. I had forgotten the reason. It's just reflex now," I said righting on my media book, _Before I Die, Jenny Downham?_

I picked up my highlighter, purple, and I rolled over Hayden's arm, pulled back his sleeve and start scrawling _WHORE_ all over his arm.

I feel everyone's eyes on me; I paused briefly and looked up innocently asking, "What?"

"Why are you letting her do that?" Jake asked with a frown and Hayden, Jason and I all started laughing. I took no further notice of the comment and kept writing on Hayden's arm.

"Well she hasn't really gotten over it, it was near the end of the year. We came back this year and only last week she started to talk to me again and we made a compromise. She can write on my arm every media lesson and I'm not allowed to wash it off during the day. And bing bang we are friends again," Hayden looked down at his arm and noticed that there was another word on his arm besides _whore._ There now stood the title of _womanizer._ "Hang on I'm not a womanizer! Don't take out your grudge against pretty boy on me!"

"Pretty boy? I'm not a womanizer!" Jake said, taken aback.

"Just joking." Hayden smiled impishly.

"TIME!" Mr. Robinson yelled over the noise of the working groups.

I dropped Hayden's arm, put my highlighter's lid on and stuffed everything in my bag. I positioned myself so I now sat facing the front of the room before Jason could get back to his desk.

Jake suddenly leant in close to my ear and whispered so only I could hear, "You smell amazing and your lips just look so… irresistible." My eyes widen, my jaw dropped and the instant Mr. Robinson dismissed the class Jake moved from his seat and disappeared into the hall. Mr. Robinson had released us a few minutes early. I wanted to go straight to the photography class. Michael's class. _No, I can't keep rushing to Michael every time something happens, _I thought.

_Amazing smell? Irresistible lips?_ What was that about? I mused over those words as I made my way to the cafeteria. I bought myself a rich, warm cup of coffee and a fruit salad. A quick snack and a booster before Physics wouldn't hurt.

I walked to Physics, eating my salad, just as students were let out and started to mill around me. I arrived at my class and spotted Michael. To my dismay he was standing next to Jake. Michael spotted me and waved and Jake turned to wink at me. I rolled my eyes, and turned around. My teacher was fast approaching and I finished off the last of my salad, shooting a three pointer into the bin and throwing back the last of the coffee.

"Morning guys and gals. How about we get right down to the science?" Mr. Adams – this guy was always perky. He is worse than his students sometimes. The only thing that makes him serious is when he doesn't get attention.

Michael followed as I moved to our bench in the right corner at the back of the class. As far as science labs went, this one was Jurassic. The equipment was clearly outdated, many coated in rust. The strong scent of burnt metal, ammonia and a host of other strange things lingered in here.

"What was with the eye roll?" Michael questioned.

"It was meant for him," I replied pointing at Jake, now making his way to the open bench in front of us.

_"Neeko Johnson report to Student Services, I repeat Neeko Johnson report to Student Services,"_ a crackling voice announced over the intercom.

With a groan I stood up and moved to the door. I paused and blew Michael a mocking kiss. "Don't miss me too much now boys," I said, smirking at Jake and I continued to what was sure to be another lecture from someone who thought they knew about educating teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay guys this is a rewrite of chapter 2 because it might have been a bit disturbing for you guys to think that her dad is all rank and stuff, so its her step-dad**

* * *

I arrived at the office and Ms. Sterling, the secretary, beckoned me forward with a nod.

"Your dad rang the school and said that he will be picking you up at the end of the school day. I would have sent someone with a note but we're a bit under the pump up here." She said apologetically.

"No problem. What normal kid complains about being out of class?" I said giving her what I hoped was a sincere looking smile. "Would you mind if I quickly used the phone?" I asked, moving towards her.

She nodded and replied, "Sure darl."

"Thanks," I said as I picked up the phone and dialed Rob's mobile.

It rang three times and he picked up, "Hello?"

"Rob, I can get home alone ok? You don't need to pick me up from school." I said. "I can get home on my own." I reiterated when I got no reply.

"No. I am going to be picking you up and there is no point in arguing!" he is shouting so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Don't yell at me! I'm not your dog, so you can't just order me around like one," I raising my voice now and the other teacher who had just walked into the office looked up alarmed.

"You will be there when I get there no matter what!"

"Mum says I don't need to talk to you!"

"It's your mother who told me to do it!"

"You are a liar!" I shouted, then hung-up.

I dialed my mother's mobile. I rang only once before she picked it up. "Good morning, this is Lorein Johnson."

"Hey mum, it's me. Just wondering if you told dad to pick me up this afternoon?" I asked, working to keep my voice casual.

"As a matter of fact I did honey. If you checked your phone every now and then you would see my text," she replied calmly.

I thought back to physics, remembering that my phone was still on loud. I could almost hear the message tone belt out _"We have to take our clothes off…" _My cheeks colored a little before I tuned back into the conversation. I was angry, hurt, but mostly confused.

"How could you let him? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked, pleading with my eyes to contain the tears I felt welling up and hoped my voice doesn't betray me. My eyes unfocused slightly as I remembered how yesterday happened.

"_No, I will not allow you to drag her into this."_

"_Well you can't deny that she is not the cause of our fighting!"_

_Not again, I thought as the yelling downstairs echoed up to my room. They've been going on like this for months._

"_Get out now!"_

"_NO! This is my house too and she is my step-daughter as well, what's to say that if I walk out of this door right now that I will ever see her again?"_

"_Just do as she says, Rob. You will see me again. Now you two shut up, it's seven o'clock on a Sunday morning! I need my beauty sleep." I yell from my room not even bothering to open my eyes._

_There was a door being slammed shut and footsteps hurrying up the stairs._

"_I'm sorry you had to hear that darl, it's been so hard for the last couple of days especially you being my only child and all that complicated bits and pieces." Mum, Lorein, tried to console me as if I had been the one down there fighting with Rob. _

_As mum disappeared, my eyes momentarily flutter open to catch a glimpse of her leaving the room, but the light from the window was too bright, it seizes it's chance bombarding them to the point where it stung so much I had to close my eyes tightly._

_It was near one o'clock when I became aware of my surroundings, the only reason why I would even consider getting up was because Michael, my best friend, sent me a text; Hey Sleepyhead…Come downstairs! That's all it said._

_So I get up. My floor is covered with clothes and the physics assignment that is due on Tuesday. _

_Note to self: Finish assignment_

_Another note to self: clean room._

_I look around; my cupboard is open, my bed covers need to be changed - they still have the nacho cheese stain on them that landed there more than two months ago – and there in the corner near my desk is Michael's jacket. I step over all the other clothes and grab the jacket. Aaah warmth… Now for the pants._

_"Yes!" I whisper as I spot my __favourite__ pair of track pants on the floor under my bag and mountain of shirts. I make a beeline for my pants, almost tripping over the extension cord leading to my laptop on my desk. When I finally have my pants on I pick up my mobile on my bedside table, exit my room and walk down the hall. I make a pit stop in the bathroom, right next to my room, very convenient; I flatten my hair with my palms, shrug and walk though the door, along the hall and down the stairs. _

_I walk through the entertainment room to the kitchen, to find Michael sitting on the countertop eating a peach. As he spots me enter he slips off the counter and walks forward._

_"'Bout time you showed your face in the land of the living!" Michael joked._

_"Well you are the reason that I am so sleepy, I was up half the night texting you so don't say that it was my fault," I snapped grumpy that he had just eaten my last peach. On the table there was toast and next to it was a glass of mango juice, I hurry over to hug Michael, then straight to the toast, it had white chocolate spread on it! YAY! Peach forgotten._

_"Where's mum?" I ask just noticing the house was too quiet._

_"She left ages ago, said something 'bout shops and well yeah that sums it up."_

_"What time did you get here?" I ask, finally connecting two and two._

_"Since around nine, your mum let me in."_

_"What have you been doing? But more importantly, why that early? You of all people know that I am a very, very late sleeper." I conclude._

_"Well at first I went into your room, was shocked at the state of it, pulled the covers over your shoulders," I feel my face go really hot. Crap! Weren't my covers around my knees this morning? Crap! I was wearing my red undies that say 'HOT STUFF'. But Michael just smiled and went on, "then watched you mumble in your sleep a bit. Got bored, came downstairs and I've been watching TV since. I got bored again and now I got you downstairs by texting you. I love technology." Michael finished with a cheeky grin that said 'I'm just the best!'_

_"Why are you here in the first place? That was my question. And don't just say that you wanted to see me, 'coz I know you know that's a load of bullshit!" I say bluntly, I know when he is avoiding my questions._

_"No need to be harsh! You know I tell you everything!" Michael said a hurt tone, he hardly uses._

_"You just looked like you were avoiding it."_

_"No, I just needed to see you, so that I know you are alright. Jason told me that your parents were yelling at each other and your step-dad left," Michael said with a look of genuine worry in his eyes._

_"You know I would have told you that when I was awake later, jeez…" I didn't think that they were that loud that the __neighbours__ could hear, well you learn something new everyday. "Na… I'm good, I told him to leave anyway, when mum said that he had to get out, he was just yelling and I needed sleep, so I told him to listen to her and shove off." I say all this like it's no skin off my back, it isn't and I could care less._

_Michael walked over gave me half a hug, then turned and walked over to the entertainment room. I follow like a lost puppy and sunk down on the couch next to him and rested my head on his shoulder trying, but failing to ignore the TV and go back to sleep._

_"Oh, no you don't! Don't you dare go and start sleeping while I am the one who only got two hours of sleep." Michael was now agitated and when I look closer I could see the light lavender __colour__ under his eyes. So I sat up and tapped my lap with an open hand._

"_Fine then you can lay on my lap and grab a little shut eye?"_

_"No," Michael said, now with a rough deepness to his voice asserting his authority._

_I stretch out my arms and take his head in both hands; he calmed at my touch, and let me put his head on my lap._

_"Now close your eyes and relax, this is how I normally get to sleep, just relax," Michael did as he was told. I slide my cool hand into Michael's gentle and warm one, he gives it a light squeeze in response and not so long after he was asleep._

_There were three loud raps on the door when I noticed that I had drifted off to sleep as well, I quickly glanced at the time on Michael's watch, 5:17. Michael started to stir and then his eyes opened in a split second._

_"Shit, why did you let me sleep for this long?" asked Michael who was now on his feet heading for the door. He opened it and to my surprise it was Rob ('dad' mum says, I never called him that though.) Michael, whose hair was sticking up in all directions, was just as surprised as I was, maybe even more._

_"Rob! God what are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me," I say before anyone could open his or her mouths._

_"Watch your m… mouth! Or I'm gonna need h…hit you. Yeah hit you," Rob's words were slurred and his eyes bloodshot._

_"Rob have you been drinking?" I ask with a feeling of angst boiling up within me. I remember when Rob got drunk once and hit mum, that was only a year ago and that memory still gives me nightmares._

_"What do you care if I've been drink…drinking? You are a little slut, just like your mother," Rob was swaying on his feet and wasn't able to make eye contact._

_"I think you better leave right now Mr. Johnston," Michael said moving in front of the doorway to block out Rob and slowly walking forward to make Rob stumble backwards._

_"Who are you? Her bodyguard?"_

_"As a matter of fact I am. You have a problem with that?" Michael replied in a joking voice to try and lighten up the situation._

_"Damn fuckin' right! I have a huge fuckin' problem with that, no boy__is going to be guarding my daughters body," he spat._

_"Well you can think about that another time, bye now," Michael mocked walking even more through the doorway. _

_"We'll see about that," Rob was now staggered towards Michael, he lifted his arm, clenched his fist and swung as hard as he could. The blow hit Michael in the right eye, forcing him to stumble backwards, almost landing on me! _

_"Michael! Michael can you hear me?" I screamed, scrambling to help him. I looked at his face and he was wearing a huge smile. "What are you smiling about?"_

_"Just thinking what a cool shiner I'm gonna have," Michael replied moving his hand to his eye, it was swelling at a really fast rate._

_"Rob I think you should leave," I suggested, examining Michael's eye further._

_"Why? We can head up to your bedroom… your old enough right?" Rob was now wobbling towards me. I had had enough; I stood up, moving Michael toward the table so that he can steady himself, while observing the proceedings._

_"Seriously, fuck off! NOW! You are a piss rag and you have always been! Now GO!" I was seriously beyond pissed; I could rip a table in two._

_"Oh. I have never seen this feisty side to you. This is going to be fun!" Rob grabbed hold of my left wrist, but he never saw me drawing back my right hand. The blow hit him square in the jaw. Rob drew back five centimeters but never let go of my wrist instead he seemed stronger and he grabbed my right wrist._

_"I've got you now you little bitch!" Rob had made one mistake; he didn't remember that I had a self-defense lesson under my belt and I had common sense to where males are the most sensitive. So I go for the pressure point, my knee makes impact with is groin. Rob is taken by surprise and doubles over in pain._

_"Now leave!" I take the opportunity and pushes Rob out the door. I close the door and lock it._

_"I never knew you had that in you." Michael approaches me holding out his arms._

_"Me neither," I walk forward into his arms and get enveloped by them. I start crying, it doesn't stop because I don't know how, it's like a never-ending river gushing out of my eyes._

_We stand like that for a while before Michael shuffles over to the table next to the couch to grab a tissue. He wipes my tears, and for the first time I see the dark blue blood pooling under the skin. _

_"Your beautiful face," I say with mock sincerity. _

_"I just really hope he doesn't come back to hit on me." I tried to laugh but it didn't feel right._

I snapped out of the memory to hear the words I had been dreading.

"He called, and explained the situation-"

"NO! NO! Why? Don't you remember? He cracked onto me mum. He-"

"You shouldn't tell such vicious lies. Your father would never do that. He told me that you made that up," her voice started to rise as if she was convincing her self more than me.

"But…" I felt my bottom lip tremble, " but Michael was there and he saw it all and…" I couldn't relive yesterday again so I shut my mouth. A tear slid down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe it off.

"He is just a little rich kid who doesn't know the facts and anyway-"

"So you are going to believe Rob over me? Your own daughter?"

"Yes," she replies with a steady voice, all the anguish now gone. That did it. I just couldn't hear anymore. I hung-up the phone and tears started to gush out of me like a tap. I tried to turn the handle but it just wouldn't budge.

Ms. Sterling just offered me a tissue and ushered me to a chair.

"Darlin' don't worry about class for the time being alright?"

I wiped my eyes and try to control myself, furious that I had broken down in public. All I could do was nod and stare at the wall.

***

I had been in the office for forty minutes and I knew that Michael would have started to worry about thirty minutes ago. So I wiped my tears and dabbed at my swollen eyes. I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that they were puffy and red. I stood, thanked Ms. Sterling and walked out.

_Okay now to physics to grab my bag, that's all I need to do now._

***

I stood in front of the door to the physics lab with my hand on the doorknob. _One push and everyone will see I've been crying, and I can't let that happen. Jake is in there and Anna is in there. NO!! Get a hold of your self!_

I pushed the door open and all the movement stopped. I could feel all their eyes on me, but my head was down. I moved to my desk, the class silently staring.

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, noting that the pocket containing my phone was open. I walked back the way I came and saw that Jake was next to Grace. Jake's hand brushes mine and I turned and looked into his eyes. There was a glint of concern underlying the sincerity of those beautiful eyes… Hang on a moment was it just me or were the eyes now instead of a dark hazelnut brown a dark green? I quickly turned again and walked out.

_It's ten minutes till class gets out, where could I go?_ I decided I could only really go one place; shopping. I didn't get very far when a voice called out, "Hey? Are you ok? Where are you going?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay so the people who have read the first two chappies, well i changed it a bit, Rob is her step-dad so it isn't that rank anymore. kay hope you enjoy this chapter.**

…

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping two feet up in the air. I turned around to see Jake; he had his bag loosely draped over one shoulders, he walked directly towards me._ Great!_ "Oh, it's you." I replied bleakly.

"Don't sound so enthused," he replied sarcastically, still walked towards me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He ignored me and did the last thing on earth I would have expected him to do. He enveloped me in his arms. I tried to struggle but there was no use, he was just to damn strong. Even stronger than Michael, and Michael was _strong. _

"What… what are you doing? Let go!" I demanded, now self-conscious about how red and swollen my eyes were. He was extremely warm and this somehow made me relax and I lifted my arms and held onto the sides of his shirt. I molded into Jake and I fitted perfectly, like we were made for one another. My nose was next to the crook of his neck and I could smell… I didn't know what it could smelt of, it was like a mix between berries… I could not pinpoint the smell, and yet I craved more.

"Do you want to talk about-" I had cut Jake off mid sentence. I pushed away from him and started walking to the parking lot, so that I could make my quick escape. Only I wasn't that fast. Jake grasped my left hand in both of his. I tried and failed to pull my hand free of his clutch. "Okay, I understand you don't want to talk about it, so let me at least escort you?" he offered.

"What is this the nineteenth century? I can escort my self thank you for the offer," I said gritting my teeth. I kept trying to extract my arm. How the hell is he not even moving? I'm using all my bloody damn strength! I looked up at him and caught his eyes. _**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!**_ His eyes were now yet again swallowing me and making me feel… I don't know naked? It's like he is projecting emotions to me and can see right through me.

"Okay, I really need to get away from here… Away from you… Just leave and if you dare tell anyone I will-" I had started but then Jake started to pull me to the parking lot. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" Jake replied.

"Well being an idiot comes to mind, and then I think…" I trailed off spotting his bike; it radiated an aura of superiority, it was easily the most expensive vehicle in the lot. "Bike," I whispered at a volume even I could hardly detect.

"That's right 'bike', the thing that goes vroom, vroom, now get on," Jake ordered, I almost misplaced my step, due to being startled by Jake's remarkable hearing. I just turned my head and stared. _This guy is weird, he's strong, his eyes show my emotions and he can hear even a whisper, which was as soft as a breath. What am I saying? I'm the president of the weird fan club!_

A bell went off in the distance, and I noticed that it was the school bell.

"Fine, but as soon as we get to the shops I leave and we don't speak about this again, you got all of that?" I said, motioning Jake onto the bike.

"What?" he asked, mimicking my motion with his hand.

"If I get on first you will have quite a view up my skirt," I countered.

"Fine," he replied, putting a leg over the side of the bike and placed his feet firmly on the ground, while placing his hands on either side of the handle bar. With a final look back at the school; I saw people walking in the corridors, and decided that this was the only thing to do. With that, I swung my leg over the side of his bike and put my arms around his waist, and gripped tightly.

…

As soon as the bike stopped in a parked bay I was off and I did not even turn back to look at the mysterious man, trying to piss the hell out of me. I walked through the mall and straight into Gloria Jeans. I spotted a seat in the corner and made a beeline for it.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, making ever person in the little coffee house stare at me. I did not care if anyone stared; I stared straight ahead at the teen with brown hair and platinum streaks that was now occupying the seat I was on my way towards.

"Glad to see me are we?" he replied with a smug grin on his face. I respond by giving him the finger turning around and walking out of the small shop. Before I could retreat into my favourite store, city beach, two hands came down on my shoulders.

"What do you-" I cut myself short when I caught sight of my captor's hands. They didn't look like Jake's hands and they certainly did not smell like those marvelously, intoxicatingly berry smell, rather it smelt of tobacco and the smell made my stomach lurch. I had to something to keep me from emptying my stomach onto the floor.

"Jake," I whispered, I had this weird feeling that he would have heard me, _this is plain idiocy!_

"What did you say sweethear-" this time it was my captor's turn to be cut short. I the lecherous hand shift off my shoulder and when I spun around I saw Jake holding onto the color of a balding man. The man was pressed firmly up against a wall, and people were starting to notice the ruckus. Jake's fist crashed into the wall, and made a hole _IN THE BRICK WALL!_

I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I just stood staring at the blood pouring out of his hand. Jake let the man fall to the floor and just turned around and walked towards me.

"Neeko, come on, I suggest we get out of here quick smart, kay?" Jake said talking as fast as he could.

"But, but your hand," I said, pointing at his right hand.

"Yeah, you can look at it later when we are alone," he said, he snatched my hand in his bloody palm.

We ran back to the car park, and straight to the bike. We reached it and Jake leapt astride it and kicked it to a start, I knew that I would have fallen right off the other side if I had tried that little number, so instead I placed my hand on either side of Jake in front of me and sat astride the black beauty. I lifted my feet off the ground and we were shooting through the streets to some unknown location. All I could do was hold on tight, close my eyes and let the wind whip around my face.

…

When we finally slowed down, I peeked through my eyes a smidge and to my left. We were going past large sand dunes. _This can only one place._ The beach! How did he know this was my favourite beach? Jake pulled into the lot and stopped in one of the parking bays.

My shoes touched the ground and I loosened my grip, but I couldn't let go, there was a part of me that felt whole like that. _STOP THAT!_ I screamed at myself.

I let go of Jake; got off the bike and soon after he followed.

"So are you alright?" he inquired.

"I'm good… well not really," I replied, looking down at my feet.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

I pointed at his right hand and said, "that." The hand was still blood soaked, and the blood was now somehow smeared on the front of his shirt.

He looked down at his hand, unfazed by the blood, and didn't look like he was in pain. "What? This old thing? It's nothing," he said.

"What? You punched a BRICKWALL! And you made a HOLE in the wall! And your hand was gushing freaking' blood!" I screamed, I was now pissed and my anger needed out.

Jake started to walk away but I stopped him by grasping his right wrist in both my hands. He turned to look at me, but my eyes were assessing his hand, trying to find the source of the blood. My hands were completely covered in Jake's blood. I couldn't find the source of the blood!

"It was right there that you made contact with the wall!" I exclaimed pointing to Jake's knuckles. I wiped the blood on my blouse and continued my search for a minute; I looked up into his eyes. They emanated concern, "but I saw… the wall… with the hand…" I made a punching action in the air Jake put one of his bloody fingers to my lips.

"Shh…" he lulled.

I slapped away his hand and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU?"

Without waiting for the answer, I ran.

I ran past the dunes and straight onto the beach, when I tasted, a berry like taste on my lips. It tasted like Jake. With that thought I stopped in my tracks, licked my lips, but the taste was fading. I NEED MORE!

I looked down at my hands, still covered in Jake's blood. NO! Why do I have this sudden craving to lick my hands, take all the blood into mouth?

Without a second thought, I took off my bag, which had been hanging n my shoulder, I then took off my blazer, shoes and socks.

I started to walk to the water, with the gentle sea breeze in my hair. When I reached the edge of the shore, the water rushed to meet my feet. The temperature of the water woke me up a bit. I continued forward through the icy, cool water.

Once I was submerged up to my shoulders I undid the buttons of my blouse and took it off. I was now standing in the crystal blue water with just my skirt, underwear and new green bra on. I needed to get the blood off! I repeated to myself in my mind. I dived down with my shirt in my hand and grabbed a hand full of sand at the bottom of the seafloor. When I came back up, standing now with my face back facing the shore, I took the sand and rubbed it into the blouse in my hand. The blood started to come off, and soon I was surrounded with bloody water. I held up the shirt to see if the blood is still there. It wasn't. so I just slid my arms into my shirt, then I turned my attention towards my hands, I looked at them and saw they were fairly clean but there was blood under the fingernail. I tried to suppress the sudden urge to put my finger in my mouth but I couldn't. My index finger was in my mouth and I tasted the intoxicatingly sweet berry taste of Jake. My finger brushed my teeth and all of a sudden I felt my canines were spikes and longer than they were meant to be. I moved my finger quickly out of my mouth. I ran my tongue over my teeth and they weren't spiked!

What the hell? I screamed in my head

I quickly washed my hands rigorously so that all the blood was gone.

Once I was satisfied I listened carefully to my surroundings. I could some how hear rustling sand. _Jake!_ I spun around and stood staring at the beach, at the person in my thoughts. The person in my line was also staring straight back at me. Somehow I could see his eyes clearly and they were a mixture of amusement, concern and fascination. I staggered out of the water. The waves hitting my calves. My shirt clung to my sides and my skirt made it difficult to walk because it was clinging to my legs.

Jake started to stand and I could see him blushing. No! I warn myself this is time to find answers.

When I reached him I gave him no time to speak. "What am I?" I asked with tears brimming my eyes. I looked up trying to clear them, but the sun caught in my eyes and I burnt like some sort of a fire. I looked back down quickly.

Jake bent down, picked up his bag and dug out his leather jacket he'd been wearing this morning. He placed it over my shoulders and I laced my arms through the sleeves, he then zipped it up at the front not even having the modesty to blush when his fingers brushed against my bra.

"We better get you out of here when the midday sun hits it's going to start getting really uncomfortable, " Jake said, while stooping down to collect his and my bags, and while he was down there he picked up my blazer and shoes.

I felt like I was drowning in leather, "I can carry those," I said, taking my bag, blazer and shoes from him. I dug in my bag and saw my phone was flashing. _I'll check that later._ I thought then switched it off, stopping the annoying blue light.

Once we reached the bike Jake rummaged in his bag and took out a white tank top and put it on the seat. He then placed his bag on the ground and started to take off his blood soaked shirt. I didn't feel the need to perve today so I decided to put on my shoes. I glanced at Jake quickly and saw his finely carved chest and I quickly looked away feeling a bit embarrassed.

When I was finished Jake had somehow also changed out of his trousers into his black jeans.

"Okay can we get out of here now?" I inquired, walking toward the bike. Without a word Jake slid onto the bike and kick started it. I quickly got on the back and held onto his waist.

* * *

**Hey there again pls pls pls review my story even if its just a couple of words other wise im going to think that you guys dont like the story.**

**cheers. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Half answers_

We sped through the streets at a fast pace, the wind whipped my hair in all types of directions, drying it in a small amount of time, at some point I had hair almost going down my throat. The midday sun was sweltering, even though it was just barely eleven. I felt like I was either going to melt from the heat I was receiving from the midday sun, Jake's black jacket and Jake himself.

My hands being on his waist could feel him heating up as well. I pulled myself up to his ear, or to where I thought he'd be able to hear me.

"I'M BOILING, WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?" The wind carried away my voice, so I thought that he wouldn't be able to hear me but he lifted his left hand up and signaled two minutes by holding up two fingers. I nodded, just to myself trying to convince myself this wasn't actually happening.

_Okay… Neeko, his blood didn't taste like berries, your teeth didn't grow, he didn't hit his fist into the wall, it was simply a scratch, his eyes haven't been changing __colour__… What the fuck am I saying, that happened! Ugh, why does it have to be so difficult? Oh and fuck, it's hot!_

The motor slowing down and Jake placing his feet down on the ground shook me out of my rambling thoughts. I looked around and noticed that we were in the industrial area, there were large, rusty warehouses towering over us, making me feel like a midget. And to make things even eerier was the fact that there was no one around except the two of us. _The next thing I expect is to see a piece of tumbleweed like in those westerns, _I thought to myself, trying to cheer myself up.

We were parked outside one of the monster warehouses, I looked at it and for some reason I just knew it had something to do with all the shit that had occurred today. I quickly hopped off the bike and was soon followed by Jake; he just shot me a somewhat sad look, grabbed the handles and pushed the bike forward, towards the large roller door.

He stopped next to the large door and entered a ten digit number; the only way I had caught that, was the beeping and I simply counted the amount of beeps. The large door rolled open automatically and Jake walked inside. I looked around contemplating my choices; either I go inside, or I walk around in this deserted hell, I would probably contract tetanus from just breathing the air. _Inside it is!_

I surged forward, through the large doors, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the light inside the warehouse.

"What the fuck Jake?" I exclaimed turning to Jake who was standing to my right, I heard the faint echo of my voice continuing along the warehouse, but ignored it. I turned back to the scene in front of me. "What is a gymnastics arena doing in this warehouse?"

I turned back to Jake and could see a smirk pull at the corners of his mouth.

"Well after I tell you some stuff, I would rater prefer that, if I get hit, that I would land on a soft-ish surface, and I know that you did gymnastics when you were younger" he explained calmly, stepping closer towards me.

I just took in the place, it was MASSIVE, and there was everything one would need to practice gymnastic and some other fun looking things, like the pit full of big foam blocks. I just wanted to jump into it and hide from the world. I continued looking and noticed that all surfaces were covered in thick, blue foam, the walls and floors were all blue.

"Okay so what the fuck am I?" I asked staring to get fairly irritated.

"Neeko, stop with that language, it is extremely unbecoming, and demonstrates a lack of intelligence," Jake chastised me, sounding somewhat featherlike.

"Please just stop with the jokes, just stop everything, get to the point," I said slowly sinking to the floor, leaning against the foam wall and staring across the vast open space. I heard the creaking of the roller door closing, I looked up momentarily and saw Jake walk toward me. Looking back across the gym, I heard him slide down the wall, leaving a small gap between us.

My heart flared momentarily, but I immediately reprimanded it, thinking back to the serious nature of this little chat I was about to have with this fine specimen next to me.

I heard him draw in a large gulp of air and then he almost whispered the statement, "We are vampires."

I took in a large breath of air and just stared at the vast amount of blue in front of me, "no," I heard myself whisper to no one in particular.

"Neeko, that is what we are," he paused for more than ten seconds, then continued, "I would never lie to you, and even though you only had a miniscule amount of my blood… I know that… you know that…" He said, I looked at him and he was staring at me intently trying to communicate that message through his eyes. For some weird reason a little voice in my head screamed, _'it's true he would NEVER lie to you'_ and I believed it.

"But I'm totally tanned, how is that possible? I've always been tanned…" I trailed off, knowing that what I was saying was complete nonsense.

"You can't believe movies, not a single one has it right, in the eighteenth century, there was a law that passed that said that vampires couldn't expose themselves to humans anymore, the vampire legends just stayed behind, but they have not been correct," he paused to take a breath. "First of all, both of us aren't full vampires… yet, that transformation will occur when we chose, I haven't made the choice yet, because I'm still trying to see as much as I can of the human world before my thirst gets the better of me. Secondly, yes I drink blood, it helps the transition. But ultimately the decision is yours, but you will start to crave blood and it just becomes difficult. The longest someone has put off the transition, was about sixty-three years, that's the age of our oldest elder, by the way. Thirdly, you will start to feel somewhat suffocated by the sun at its highest point, much like what happened today. Its highly uncomfortable, I can tell you that when you start to drink blood it becomes worse.

"I sometimes become so lethargic I have a nap, that is when exposed to direct sun, but even if I am inside my home, my body just wants to sleep, that is where that whole 'vampires don't go out during the day' stuff comes from," he said using his hands to do inverted commas. "Fourthly, when you transition you will not want to actually go into the sunlight, you will still be able to do it, you will just experience a smothering feeling, I've been told, that's the reason why vampires are generally depicted as pale creatures" he stared at me.

I just blinked. So many thoughts were racing around in my mind, a rational, HUMAN, part screamed NO! But there was another part that was accepting this revelation, it was much larger that the "rational" side.

"How do you transition?" I asked quietly, trying to find my voice.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to tell you that, you need to accept this fully, there will be many others that you can ask; just don't ask me at the moment, its difficult enough, and knowing that I have to do it at some point, it's horrid." He looked at me calmly and I could almost read is thoughts through his purple eyes, _WAIT! Purple? What?_ I felt confused.

"The transition has to do with death, doesn't it?" I looked into his eyes more thoroughly and saw anguish, that gave me the answer. "You're right; I'm going to ask some other people at a later date. Um quick question…" I looked at the vault and heard a _hmm_ and continued, "what's with your eyes, they keep changing colour…" I looked back at him and he was smiling again.

"Its this semi-empathic thing I've got going on, most of the time it's a combo of my mood and another persons, what's the colour of my eyes now?" he asked and I quickly said light green, due to his mood change I figured it had changed. "Well, because you seem fairly down, I'm going to assume you are feeling a bit depro, but also accepting, so light blue, but I'm feeling cheerful, because you asked about my eyes, so yellow, and what is yellow and light blue?"

"Light green," I concluded quietly, a small smile creeping onto my lips, I looked up at his eyes and actually saw them changing colour, continuing towards a more yellow-green.

"How do you know about all this… vampire stuff," I asked, knowing the smile had left my face.

"Well unlike you, I grew up around vampires, so from a young age, I've known, and was taught about it all and how to control my body," he motioned his hand to the equipment in front of us, "that's the reason why this is here, from a young age, we are taught to have large amounts of stamina, some of the worlds best gymnasts are actually vampires, like my sister actually, but they generally have to fake an injury so that the humans don't suspect them of being weird or supernatural," he flashed me a small smile and continued, "you on the other hand did not grow up with vampires, you were in the custody of humans, or we refer to them as Minders. Pretty much they care for up until they are requested to return to the coven, they are your temporary parents. You Nicoletta, have been requested. You are old enough to know of the coven and not overreact." He looked at me and I once again was trapped in his eyes.

"Who requested me?" I said out loud, knowing that the sentence sounded odd.

"Your father," Jake replied solemnly.

"So you are saying that Lorein Johnson is not my mother?" I asked slowly, trying to comprehend the words.

"Yes, that is right, she is a Minder and she knows that you are very close to knowing your heritage." He gave me a quick smile and I just looked at my hands.

"Who is my father?" I asked quietly, speaking at my hands.

"Someone extremely important," was all he could provide me with.

"Why did you just call me Nicoletta?" I asked, thinking back to the strange name he have said a few minutes before.

"Because that is your name, Nicoletta Adrianna Raventhorne," I looked into his eyes and it glistened with pride. "Neeko is simply a nickname, that somewhat stuck apparently." His smile faded and his tone became more serious, "Neeko, your senses are going to start heightening, I am so sorry... Your process will be sped up... I am so sorry." There was a deep sadness in his eyes and his eyes became a shade of dark blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"Well even though you didn't have that much of my blood, it will still start to steer you towards transitioning. The first time I drunk blood, it was O positive out of a bag, and senses were barely different, you on the other hand would have had a completely different experience... Know this... Vampire blood multiplies, somewhat like a parasite, it doesn't attack your blood cells initially, it feeds from them, but usually the cells are simply awakened by drinking blood. But you having simply licked the blood from your lips caused the vampire blood to go into your system and now the cells are multiplying... Oh my dear Nicoletta, I hope you can forgive me for this. What was I thinking?" he asked more to himself.

"Sped up? How is this going to change anything?" I asked softly, knowing his chastisement of himself would continue for a while.

"Well, you will start to crave blood... bad... your senses will heighten... the worst thing about is, that you will be able to smell human blood just by being in the vicinity of them, "he was wringing his hands together distractedly.

"What if I don't want to be a part of this coven?" I asked. I moved away from him, and then sat on my haunches.

"You can go and find another coven, your parentage is such, that any coven would love to have you," he said smiling at some sort joke he had just thought of.

"You don't understand, what if I don't want any part in this... this vampire world?" I asked standing up suddenly and walking towards the vault that was a few meters in front of me.

"You have no choice, you will start to develop a strong feeling that you don't belong and you will start seeking out other vampires, the fact that your 'parents'," he paused after using his fingers to make inverted commas. As I reached the vault and sat on it, he stood up and leaned against the wall, then continued, "the fact that they aren't really your parents will work a great deal on you, I can already see it in your actions and even in your eyes, the fact that Lorein is not your mother, its killing you."

"No! You are wrong, I will not become like you and your "kind," I don't want to. I want to be me, I don't want to be anything but me," I practically screamed.

"You will still be you, just a better you. But you can't not fulfil your destiny, you are extremely imp... you just can't, it's impossible to break the hold that this has over you... The vampire genes will want more blood... you just can't break this... there are many who have tried, but none have succeeded," he had walked toward me, but now stood only five metres away from me.

"Why now? Why not three years ago? Or even in three years? Why now? It's your entire fault that I have had the process sped up..." I sobbed brokenly.

"Neeko, I of all people know that! I was completely reckless!" he replied harshly looking to me again, making sure that he hadn't startled me. I blinked a few times and he just kept going, "you were never meant to drink my blood, you were meant to... you were meant to drink a little bit out of a bag... I was meant to slowly getting you thinking about the supernatural... about us... and then, only then would you have found out what you truly are... I was actually meant to only meet you on your eighteenth birthday, but well, you were called a bit early... but this," he gestured around and then at me, "this was never meant to happen... I effed up. They are going to kill me, or even worse... drain all my blood and leave me in the sun for days... Oh I'm screwed," he uttered the last sentiment to himself.

"That sounds, uh, fun... but could we just pretend this never happened? And then I can just go on my merry little way, and live in a country, like... I don't know, uh, Moscow?" I said hastily.

"Well... personally, " he thoughtfully answered, "I wouldn't want to go to Moscow, the pixie infestation is almost uncontrollable at the moment... Oh shit," he said hurriedly, looking at the startled expression on my face. "You're startled, I can see that, but that was a joke, you know me, I joke around, there isn't a pixie infestation in Moscow... that's preposterous," he hurriedly tried to keep a smile on his face.

"You're not joking are you?" I quietly asked.

"No."

"I can't believe it! Why me? And you still haven't answered me, why now?" I shot all the questions at him, needing to ask them. Needing the truth.

"You... Well you are special..." He trailed off quietly.

"Special?" I exclaimed, "What the fuck do you mean special?" determined to know the answer, I jumped off the vault and advanced on Jake.

"That's something that I can't tell you," he answered glumly.

"Why not? You can't just tell me that I'm 'special' " I made sure to put inverted commas around the blasted word and continued, "and then say, oh but you can't know why."

"I didn't say that. Did I? No, I said that, that's something that I can't tell you, I never said that you can't know, someone will tell you soon, just hang on till then," he reasoned. The more I thought about it, the more, somewhat, reasonable that sounded.

"Just tell me now," I tried to rationalise. I started to take a few more steps forward.

"I can't tell you," he said calmly.

"UGH! You are an ass, you know that, all I wanted to know was about why I'm all that special. But noooo, you have to be stubborn and not tell me. If I'm that special then you should tell me," I argued.

"Nope," He smiled and I lost it. Without a thought I charged at him, catching him off guard, and off balance. We both toppled over. And with an 'oomph' we landed on the foamed floor. I laid there for a second just feeling the warmth, radiating off of Jake's chest. The chest that I was laying on was defined, and I knew it came from many hours in this exact warehouse.

Before I knew it, Jake had enveloped me in a hug, holding me tightly to his chest, murmuring a quiet, _shhh it will be alright, you'll know everything soon enough_. I didn't quite know what he was talking about, until he used to pads of his thumb to wipe at my face.

I was crying.

This realisation simply made it all the more real. And thinking back on all the things that he had told me, I just couldn't help but start to sob brokenly into his chest. He held me gently, stroking my hair softly, and murmuring soft soothing words to me.

I don't know how long we laid there but even after my tears had dried up, I simply just laid there, thinking.

And Jake allowed it.

I tried to stay awake but the strong rhythmic beating of his heart lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I snuggled into the hard, warm pillow and let out a sigh of contentment.

I let out a squeak when my warm, hard pillow chuckled. _Jake, _the memory came fooling back and I almost started to cry again, but I just kept listening to the beating of his heart. Taking a few breathes to calm myself before looking into his eyes, I finally looked up.

It was like I was the deer and was the headlights.

His eyes were a soft blue, I took that to mean that we were both at peace and very tranquil. With a small smile I pushed myself up and looked around.

My surroundings had not changed. We were still in a gymnastics warehouse. Getting up and stretching kept the blush I had been fighting at bay.

_What if someone had walked in and caught us I the weird embrace, they would have thought all kinds of things, _the heat on my cheeks burned brighter and I turned away so that Jake did not need to find out about my embarrassment.

"Jake can we go home?" I asked quietly so that my voice didn't betray the embarrassment.

Arms snaked around my waist, and his nose pressed into the juncture where my shoulder and neck meet. When he pressed his lips against it, my cheeks flared even more. Then I felt his sharpened teeth graze my neck and a shudder ran all over my body and I resisted the urge to crumble to the ground.

He nipped at my neck and then licked it gently. A low moan escaped from my throat. It felt so good. I let my head fall to the side, but all Jake did was kiss it. When he stopped a small whining noise came from my throat, upset that he had stopped.

"We should get going," he said and placed another kiss on my neck. I looked at him when he walked over and motioned for me to follow. The warehouse door creaked open and Jake walked the bike out, I followed behind him, casting one more look behind me.

As soon as I was out, I climbed onto the bike behind Jake, and off we went.

There were clouds in the sky and for some reason I knew it was already past four. _Rob and mu- Lorein are gonna kill me..._ I thought to myself as I pressed my face into Jake's back, the warmth seeped into me and I let out another content sigh. I felt Jake chuckle, but I didn't care.

* * *

When we finally slowed down again, I looked around and we were in the suburbs, my suburb to be exact. When we pulled to a stop I kept holding onto Jake, needing some part of reality to keep me from floating into _lala_ land.

"Uh, Neeko, we have company, " Jake said slowly, in a soft whisper, that I only just caught.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**WOW, I am very sorry it has taken me this long to upload on this story, But Life kinda happened. I really love everyone that reviewed!**

**If you want to see another chapter, then review!**

**Tell me what you think, ask me questions, give me feedback!**

**I love you guys.**

**And I hoped you liked this chapter...**


End file.
